


I love you to the moon and back

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, my gay children - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: SPOILERS POKEMON SOL/LUNA.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I love you to the moon and back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063722) by [ZevenKorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian)



> SPOILERS POKEMON SOL/LUNA.

_Para Moon,_

¿Sabes? Nunca he escrito una carta, así que espero no realizar un desastre con esto. Quizás nunca las he escrito porque me resultan vacías, como si fuesen menos... menos humanas. Menos cercanas.

Echo de menos tu voz.

¡Te escribo desde Ciudad Carmín! Como os prometí a Hau y a ti antes de irme, he comenzado mi propio viaje como entrenadora. ¡Es muy diferente al recorrido insular, Moon! Aquí no hay Kahunas, ni pruebas... Hay Gimnasios, regentados por líderes de los mismos. Ojalá pudieseis estar aquí para verlo, como antes. Los Pokemon son muy diferentes, créeme. Por ahora mi equipo está formado por un pequeño Bulbasaur que me otorgó el profesor Elm (le hablé de Kukui, ¿sabes?) y un Pidgey. Me pregunto si alguna vez podré tener un equipo tan fuerte como el tuyo, Moon.

Pero bueno, también encontré a Bill; afortunadamente, pudo ayudar a mi madre. No nos hablamos mucho, así que prefiero no indagar más en este tema, pero quería que lo supieses. Ya sabes, porque ella también te ocasionó problemas a ti por su propio egoísmo...

Pero bueno, ¿qué tal Hau, e incluso Gladio? ¿Y Kukui y el resto de amigos? Por encima de todo, ¿qué tal estás tú, Moon? Te echo de menos. Tu voz, tus manos, tus ojos, tu calidez. Echo de menos acompañarte por las islas y apoyarte en las pruebas, si te soy sincera, y eso que no me gustaban los combates. Qué ironía ser yo ahora una entrenadora, ¿no crees?

Tengo muchas ganas de verte, si te soy sincera. A veces intento buscarte entre la multitud, como si de golpe oyese tu voz en el murmullo. Que esperanza más tonta, que vana ilusión; como si fuese a encontrarte aquí en Kanto... Así que cuando regreso a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola, aun estando rodeada de tantas personas, agacho la cabeza, agarro las tiras de la mochila con fuerza y me marcho. La siguiente ciudad me está esperando.

Llevo pensando algo desde que me despedí en el barco, viendo como cada vez erais figuras más y más diminutas en el puerto... Y es agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Moon. Bueno, por mí y por Nebulilla, también. Siempre has estado ahí para salvarnos, y no sabes cuánto he crecido como persona a tu lado. Antes apenas conocía el mundo; pero gracias a ti, Moon, conozco el cielo estrellado, y el calor del sol en las mejillas. He visto los bosques y los volcanes, el mar sereno y encrespado. Y no solo el mundo, también he conocido a gente maravillosa por el camino, y me he conocido a mí misma también.

Pero lo más importante de todo, pude conocerme a mí misma. Y eso te lo debo íntegramente a ti.

Gracias a esto, he podido dar respuesta a los sentimientos que me oprimían el pecho. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos refugiamos en aquella pequeña cueva de Isla Exeguttor? Me acobardé antes de llegar a decirte lo que tenía en mente, pero ahora ya nada puede detenerme.

Estoy enamorada de ti, Moon; aunque, parándome a pensarlo, creo que siempre fue un poco obvio. De todos modos, quería decírtelo. Gracias por hacerme conocer un sentimiento tan bonito, y que fueses tú la primera en enseñarme a sentirme así.

Estoy pensando en volver a Alola en cuanto me corone como Campeona de la Liga Pokemon de Kanto, ¿qué te parece? Así, cuando nos veamos, ambas seremos Campeonas – ambas habremos logrado cumplir nuestros sueños.

Concluyo mi carta así, porque ya poco me queda por contarte. Volveré a escribir cuando tenga tiempo, ¡prometo contarte todas las aventuras que me hayan ocurrido!

Una vez más, gracias por todo, Moon. De verdad.

Te quiere,

                             Lillie.


End file.
